


【虫铁】重要小事

by Noone_wuming



Series: all铁短篇剧情 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 06:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16827163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noone_wuming/pseuds/Noone_wuming





	【虫铁】重要小事

“嘿，我是你们的好邻居蜘蛛侠，我们刚刚解决了一伙罪犯，如你所见，那边的是钢铁侠……”  
“Kid!”  
“哦等等，Stark先生叫我了，我们下次直播室不见不散——Stark先生——”  
Peter收起手机，从天台一跃而下，落到另一个屋顶。他脸上还带着未干涸的血液，就那么脏兮兮地张开双臂，给了Tony一个血腥味的拥抱。  
“哦老天，可以了可以了。”Tony皱着鼻子推开他，Peter挠挠头，总算意识到了什么，摘掉染血的面罩，一头卷毛乱糟糟地竖着。  
“看起来你完全没有受伤，劲可真大。”Tony活动活动有些酸痛的手臂，看着满地的尸体，在心底叹息一声。  
“知道我在想什么吗？”Tony戴好墨镜，收起的盔甲下是一身有些皱了的西装。“这见鬼的天气……我要吃个大号的芒果冰沙，淋着覆盆子果酱的那种，我想也许你会喜欢这种甜品——”  
“Stark先生，”Peter嘴巴张成了O型，“你是在邀请我吗？”  
“呃，如果你非要那么以为的话也不是不可以……”  
“太好了，我愿意，我愿意！”Peter从地上跳了起来。

于是现在，刚刚拯救过纽约市的两位超级英雄，哦不，两位低调的市民先生，正坐在“缤纷派对”甜品店里，眼巴巴地看着柜台里的店员制作甜品。Peter看了一会就悄悄转移了视线，比起冰沙来说，眼前的偶像更为可口。Peter为自己的措辞而有些羞愧，但是，上帝啊，原谅他吧，他喜欢Tony.Stark从来不是什么秘密，但没有人知道他对自己的导师是那种喜欢，想要拥抱他，亲吻他，甚至……进入他。Peter从小就是个钢铁侠迷，这同样意味着Tony比他大很多，因此他从来不敢奢望对方会喜欢自己，在Tony眼里，自己一定还是个孩子。  
Peter撇撇嘴，决定不去想这件事，好好享受与Tony难得的独处时光。  
等待的过程实在有些无聊，Tony拿出自己的手机开始浏览网页。现在很多报纸杂志都推出了电子版，Tony经常浏览这些app。他余光瞥见Peter在望着柜台发呆，便熟门熟路地点进《号角日报》的主页。今日头条果然又是蜘蛛侠的照片，Tony皱着眉回忆了一会儿，实在想不起来他们大战的时候哪里有人在偷拍。这张照片角度很近，就像……一个定时自拍。  
“Peter，你婶婶还好吗？”Tony突然出声问道。  
“噢，她很好。”Peter回过神来，不明白他为什么这么问。  
“复仇者津贴不够的话可以随时问我要。”Tony让自己露出一个和善的笑容。  
“当然够，婶婶还总说我拿回去的钱太多了。”Peter越来越奇怪，他细心地察觉到Tony一直捏着他的手机，要知道平时他有事从来都直接对自己的人工智能讲话。  
“Stark先生，您在看什么啊？”  
“呃，只是一些热辣比基尼妞儿的照片之类的——嘿，还给我！”  
Tony眼睁睁看着Peter拿走他的手机，对方不出所料地看到了屏幕上的蜘蛛侠照片。  
“这是……热辣比基尼？”Peter脸蹭地一下红了。  
“……好吧，跟我说实话，这照片是不是你自己拍的？”  
“怎么会，我为什么要这样做？”  
“你知道，比如兼职，或者……爱出风头？”Tony从Peter口袋里拿出手机，指着上面的某直播软件说，“别告诉我你干活的时候还在玩这个。”  
“不，我只是战斗结束的时候——好吧是我拍的。”Peter沮丧地将手机还给他，“您是怎么发现的？”  
“这还难不倒我。”Tony挑挑眉，“你应该感谢自己的诚实，因为我是你的忠实读者。”  
“……什么？”Peter嘴巴又张成了O型。  
“不然你以为我怎么掌握你的动态，战衣里的定位装置不是被你自己拆了吗？”Tony耸耸肩，“不得不说，你这是挖坑给自己跳。”  
“您二位的冰沙好了。”店员面不改色地将两大盘冰沙放到他们面前。Tony立即被转移了注意力，挖起一大口带着果酱的冰沙，满足地叹息。  
Peter呆呆地看着自己面前这盘，想到Tony每次都会看他拍的照片，大脑像烧开的水壶一样嗡嗡作响，血液都沸腾了起来。他再也忍不住了，他现在就要告诉Tony。  
“对了kid，有件事我要告诉你——”  
“Stark先生，我想对你说——”  
两人异口同声道。Peter只好摆摆手道：“您先说。”  
“不不不，你先说。”  
“还是您先……”  
“你到底说不说了？”  
“呃，好吧。”Peter握紧了拳头，深深呼吸一口。  
“Stark先生，我喜欢你，请和我交往吧！”  
店里的目光齐刷刷聚集到这边。Tony脸蹭地一下红了，这孩子声音怎么这么大？  
室内一下子静得可怕，所有人都在等待自己做出表态。Tony平复了一下呼吸，摇摇头。  
“No.”  
“好吧，我知道了。”Peter脑袋瞬间耷拉了下来，默默坐回自己的位置。  
“你都不问我为什么？”Tony有点惊讶。  
“您觉得我是孩子。”Peter沮丧得像一只流浪犬。  
“唔，我从来没觉得你是孩子，”Tony眼睛盯着自己的冰沙说，“只是……我已经50岁了。”  
“那又如何？”  
Tony笑笑：“你看，我已经50岁了，你还年轻，我不想拖累你。”  
“所以……”Peter准确从中提取到了自己想要的信息，“您也对我有感觉，是吗？”  
“原谅我。”Tony回避着他的目光，从钱包里掏出一百美元放在吧台上，正要离开时，手腕却被人拽住了。  
在大脑能作出反应之前，他落入一个拥抱之中。Peter细密的吻铺天盖地落下来，覆盆子混合着芒果的清香在呼吸之间传递。这个吻热情而克制，大约半分钟后，Peter依依不舍地松开他，努力调整呼吸以便说出早已设想过许多次的句子。  
“Tony，我喜欢的是你，不是钢铁侠，也不是什么青春偶像，我爱你成熟的小胡子，爱你的一切，只因为那是你。就算你现在70岁我一样会喜欢你的。”  
Peter惊讶地发现对方的眼睛有些湿润。他手忙脚乱地从桌上抽出餐巾纸，Tony却只是摆摆手示意没事。  
“我只是……没料到……”托尼自嘲地笑笑：“我真是个傻瓜。”  
“那么您究竟怎么想呢？”Peter呼吸急促了起来。  
“……那不重要了。”  
Tony说着。然后，他踮起脚尖吻了Peter。  
“我们想要彼此，这才是最重要的事。”

Peter呆呆愣愣地，突然想到了一些无关紧要的小事。他舔了舔还有果味残留的下唇，觉得这是自己吃过的最好吃的冰沙。


End file.
